Touji Shidou
Touji Shidou is a former Exorcist and Irina's father. Appearance Touji is a middle-aged man with light brown hair, the same as his daughter, and wears standard priest's clothing. Personality Touji has a strange habit of having his mind enter a world of its own, a trait that Issei remarks has been passed down to his daughter. Issei also mentions that despite being a priest, Touji is also somewhat of a lecher himself too. History Touji was once an exorcist that lived in Kuoh Town and was Masaomi Yaegaki's superior. Because of Masaomi's ongoing relationship with a High-Class Devil, that governed the town at the time, he and his colleagues were forced to kill both him and his lover to maintain the status quo. Because of the grief that resulted from killing their colleague, he forced himself to leave Kuoh Town with his family and move to England. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Touji made his first appearance in Volume 18 when he arrived at the Hyoudou Residence. He returned to Kuoh Town to organize the Christmas project and also to give Irina the ''magical doorknob ''that would lead to an Interdimensional Room that Michael specifically developed to make it possible for an Angel to have sex with a Devil without falling. Touji was extremely happy with this development since he had previously thought he wouldn't be able to have a grandchild since Irina had been reincarnated into an Angel. When Touji was with the other members of the Gremory Team browsing the shops for the project, they were confronted by a man from Touji's past that was after him for revenge, Masaomi Yaegaki, causing Touji to be greatly surprised since the latter was supposed to be already dead. During the fight, Touji was wounded and was badly poisoned by Yamata no Orochi's venom. Touji explained to everyone that Masaomi was his subordinate when he was still an Exorcist, and that they were forced to kill him and his lover, a High-Class Devil, as their relationship could have broken the status quo that both sides didn't want to break. To completely heal Touji from Yamata no Orochi's poison, he was then sent to Heaven. When Qlippoth attacked Heaven, Touji went to the Third Heaven and met Masaomi. There, he was willing to sacrifice himself to stop Masaomi's thirst for vengeance. However, before Masaomi was able to kill him, Irina and Xenovia were able to block his sword when Issei moved Touji out of the harm's way. Even then, Touji pleaded with Issei to help stop Masaomi. In Volume 20, Touji returns to Japan from England for the Career Consultation at his daughter's school, while Irina scolds him for prioritizing the her over his work. Touji explains that he originally has to attend an errand while in Japan, and plans to use this opportunity to visit his "Angel". He then asks Issei if he and Irina have already used the Interdimensional Room, which causes Irina to have an outburst at her father due to embarrassment. Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist